There are already several known Al products, made by known means. Representative of the art include the following disclosures, in chronological order:
Hillmann U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,271 showed a third (or live) rail having a longitudinally extending T-shaped slot that holds a folded sheet section. The product is intended for larger current and high-speed applications.
The high conductivity rail of Corl et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,655 shows a hollow aluminum shell onto which is fastened a stainless steel cap for abrasion resistance.
Plichta U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,561 disclosed a power conductor rail made from asymmetrically shaped steel onto which is applied an aluminum cladding layer.
A metal capped I-beam is the subject of Chinese Published Application No. 201736838 (from 2011).
Most recently, there was a friction stir welded variety of Al conductor rail shell disclosed in Ciloglu et al. Published U.S. Application No. 2013/0098726.